The Aftermath
by Inu5292
Summary: This story is about what happenes after the 6th book Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince. Don't read if you don't want spoilers.It will have info from the book.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter Fic but anyways I've read all the books including the 6th one…I just finished it today. I advise people who haven't read the sixth book not to read it there will be many spoilers in this story.**

I don't own Harry Potter 

Chapter 1: Together

Dumbledore's funeral was over and Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry all went to the common room quietly. Harry was infuriated. Why does everything have to happen to him? Why did Voldemort have to choose his parents, why did he have to give him this scar, why did he have to hunt him, why did he have to ruin his life?

Hermione was sitting in one of the red chairs in the common room with a tear stained face. She had cried through almost the whole funeral on Ron's shoulder. Dumbledore was one of her close friends and her idol. He was one of the best wizards to have ever lived. He was also a funny old man who could change his moods very fast.

Ron was in much of the same state as the rest of his friends and family. He wanted to hit Snape until her was a bloody pulp on the ground begging for mercy. He was more concerned about Bill though…

Ginny really wanted to be with Harry but she knew that he had to kill Voldemort before he could carry one with his life. She was very prepared to go along with him but he wouldn't let that happen. She would wait for him no matter what. She knew that he could kill Voldemort, not because he was the 'Chosen one' but because she believed in him with all her heart.

The common room was very quite for the rest of the day. One by one people started to go to bed until the only person there was Harry. He was in to deep of thought to even think about being sleepy.

'I have to find all the Horcrux's… for Dumbledore and Ginny. I'll kill Snape the next time I find him, Dumbledore trusted him and he kills him…' Harry thought as he squeezed the fake locket in his pocket turning his knuckles white. Tomorrow he would be going back to the Dursley's and Hogwarts would be closing for the rest of the year. Hermione and Ron promised to come with him he didn't want them to but no matter what he did he knew that they would follow…he just hope that Ginny wasn't as stubborn as her older brother…

Harry heard footsteps coming from the girl's dormitory. He looked up to see Ginny coming down in her night dressings.

"Hi Ginny" Harry said softly

"Hey, look this might be the last time I see you and know that we're safe….I want to spend as much time with you as possible" she said tears on the verge of rolling down her face.

Harry got up and hugged her. She laid her head on his chest without a second thought and cried softly. Harry held her close and stroked her hair softly.

"It'll be o.k. Ginny..I'll see you at Bill and Fleur's wedding" Harry said trying to make her happy.

"I guess that's true but I won't be able to see you at all after that…."

"I'll kill Voldemort as fast as I can…I want to come back to you Ginny" Harry said not telling her that Ron and Hermione would be coming with him.

Ginny lifted her head from Harry's chest slowly and look him the eyes. "I know you will Harry" she said.

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny full on.(O.O) She accepted it willingly. Harry pulled her closer as Ginny ran her hands through his already messy hair. Harry pulled away from the lack of air between the two.

Ginny looked up at him and he looked back.

"I won't leave you Ginny…promise…I want to kill Voldemort and Snape more than anything" he said to her.

The two sat down on of the couches in the common room. Harry put his arm around Ginny and she put her head on his chest. Sleepiness over came the two and they both fell asleep together like that.

**Alright. I hope you liked that. I will update as much as possible but I also have another story to do to. It's Inuyasha so if you like the show you can go to my profile and read the story. Anyways….I would like some review's I think I captured that just like I wanted to. Keep reading and review. **


	2. Departure

Hope you liked that chapter. I liked it. Here's the next chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 2: Departure

Harry woke up from the morning light. He took a quick look at his watch to see that it was 5:37a.m. When her looked over to his left her saw Ginny under his arm sleeping peacefully. He shook her gently.

"Ginny wake up" He said in a whisper.

" I'm already bloody awake mum" Ginny replied pushing Harry's hand away.

Harry laughed. " I'm not your mum I'm your boyfriend…way different" Harry said.

Ginny jumped up quickly. "Sorry" she said.

"No problem. It's 5:40 we should go to our dorms….what would people think if they saw us sleeping like that?" Harry said.

"Good idea." Ginny said as she go up and stretched.

"I'll see you later Ginny" Harry said as he go up and walked to the boys dormitory stairs.

"Yeah" Ginny said in a glum tone.

Harry ran upstairs to his bed and got in. Ron opened an eye from the little noise Harry was making.

"What's wrong Harry" Ron said sleepily

"Nothing Ron, go back to sleep"

MORNING

Everyone was packing their things and saying their goodbyes to their friends. They were to be leaving at 1:00. Just enough to pack , say goodbyes, eat breakfast and lunch, and check to make sure they didn't leave anything.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were walked to lunch together. They didn't talk much until Ginny left to go say bye to her friends.

"So Harry are you coming to my house for a while?" Ron asked.

"Only for a day then I'll be going to Sirus's house" Harry replied.

"I think I will stay at my parents for a week or so…I'll come and find you guys when after that" Hermione said.

"Sure, I'll leave with you Harry."

" I Hope Ginny doesn't follow us. I told her to stay back because I wanted her to be safe" Harry said not making any eye contact.

"She'll listen…I just hope my mom doesn't try to stop me from going with you Harry" Ron said.

"My parents won't want me to go but they'll just have to understand." Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall's voice boom through the Great Hall. "Students we will be leaving in 5 minutes to go to the platform 9 ¾ be ready."

The five minutes passed quickly and soon all the students were taking enchanted boats across the lake to get to the train.

Once there everyone said goodbye to their teachers and boarded the train. That's where Harry and his friends were at the moment. All sitting in silence.

Hope you like it I'll update a.s.a.p. -


	3. Harry's House

**Alrighty then. I finished another chapter of my Inuyasha fic so it's time to do a Harry Potter Chapter. For the fluff lovers(Overlord of DARKNESS) there will probably be a lot of that.**

**Notes: Sweetgirl19 has a Teen Titans story called Dark In Me. It's very good even though I'm not a big fan of Teen Titans.**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 3:

Harry, Ron, and Ginny left Hermione with her parents and all went with Mr. and Mrs.Weasly when they got off the train. They had to take the Ministry cars for Harry's protection.

Everyone sat in silence on the way there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly had been very concerned about Bill so they stayed at the hospital wing with Bill that night with Fleur. When they finally arrived at the Burrow everyone piled out of the spacious car and got their baggage.

IN RON'S ROOM

"Harry how are we going to get out of the house without my parents knowing?" Ron said.

"We'll just have to get up early and leave. We can use the Floo powder to get there" Harry replied.

"Sure" Ron said.

GINNY'S ROOM

' _I want to go with him so badly…but I have to listen to him…he know's more about him than I do' _Ginny thought to herself as she lay across her bed. _'But if I don't go he could be killed…I'm so confused.'_

Day became night and the already quiet Burrow got even quieter. Harry and Ron had gone to sleep early to make up for the time they were going to lose packing and getting out of the house.

2:00 a.m.

"Ron wake up" Harry whispered.

"I don't wanna wake up" Ron said back.

Then Harry had an idea "Hey Ron Hermione's here and she wants to give you a big kiss" Harry said trying not to laugh.

Ron sat up instantly with wide eyes.

" Ha! So you do like her, I've known since the second year, you're not very good at hiding it" Harry said trying not to be too loud.

"That was low Harry, low" Ron said about ready to punch him.

"Yeah whatever, we have to get ready" Harry replied wiping a tear away from laughing so hard.

The two changed clothes and got their trunks. Harry was almost ready to leave and Ron was too. They had brought all their things down the narrow stairs and were about to leave.

"Hold on Ron, I left something" Harry said.

"Hurry Harry" Ron said.

Harry went upstairs quietly and went into Ginny's room to see her sleeping soundly. Harry went to her side and kissed her softly on the forehead. He took out a note that he had pre-written before and put it in her hand.

Dear Ginny,

I'm sorry I have to leave you like this but it's the only thing I could think to do to keep you safe. I hope your not mad at me, I'll come back to you don't worry. I sorry I can't tell you where I am, and don't feel angry for taking Ron, he would have followed me even if I told him to stay (stubborn mule).

I'll send owls but you'll have to decipher them in order to figure out what I'm saying. Burn this letter when you're finished reading it. Stay safe.

Harry

P.S. I Love you.

Harry left the room quietly and went downstairs with Ron.

"Harry, what do we say to get to the place?" Ron said.

"Good question, well Dumbledore told me that the house was mine so I guess we say Harry's house." Harry reasoned.

"Right well you get to go first." Ron said.

Harry gave him a look but then pushed his trunk in the fireplace with Hedwig on top.

"Ron you'll have to get into the fire place quickly after I go, I might wake someone up."

Ron nodded. Harry took some of the Floo powder.

"Harry's House!" He said rather loud. Green Flames surrounded him and he disappeared. Ron pushed his trunk and his owl 'Pig' into the fireplace and repeated what Harry said.

HARRY'S HOUSE/ ORDER H.Q

Harry opened one eye to see that he had indeed landed in the Order's headquarter or his house now. The place was pretty clean. After all the work they did last year it had better be. Ron appeared next to him seconds later.

" It worked!" Ron said happily.

"Yeah. But we won't be able to stay here long. Your parents will look here in due time, we'll go to my parents old house after Hermione get's here"

"Meanwhile I need some sleep" Ron said plopping down on one of the couches in the livingroom.

"Diddo" Harry said sitting in an armchair next to him.

Harry fell asleep thinking about Ginny.

Hope you like it. I did. I'll update soon.-


	4. The Letter

Hello peoples. I figured I do another quick chapter so here it is. I hope you've liked the story so far. I have some….plans to make it much more interesting.

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: The Letter

Harry woke up when he heard rather loud crashes that seem to have had come from outside the house. He looked over to see that Ron was still sleeping soundly and was snoring very loud. He looked at his watch to see that it was 12:47.

"Hey Ron get up" he whispered as he took his wand out.

"What Harry?" Ron said in a loud annoyed voice.

"Shhh, someone's here" He replied.

Just them the door opened.

"Harry? Ron?" A familiar voice said.

" Hermione?" Harry said looking over the side of the couch he had been previously laying on.

"Oh there you are, I was starting to think I made this trip for noting" she replied with a cheery voice.

"You scared the bloody hell out of us" Ron said huffing.

" Sorry I didn't mean to be so loud." Hermione replied.

"It's O.K., I'm hungry let's eat lunch" Harry replied changing the subject rather quickly.

"Sure" Ron replied as Hermione shrugged at his suggestion.

They all went into the kitchen to search for any food that was there.

"So when did you guys get here?" Hermione said as they walked in.

"Only a few hours ago, I thought that you said that you weren't coming for a week or so." Harry said.

"Yeah but I figured they would have found you by then." Hermione said looking into one of the cabinets to find nothing.

"There's no bloody food in this house" Ron said angrily.

"Kreature?" Harry said.

"Yes master in which this house elf doesn't want to serve." He replied in a hateful tone.

" Yeah whatever, now where can we find some food?" Harry said.

"Harry I can't believe you still have a house elf." Hermione said infuriated.

"I would let him free but he knows to much, he'll probably tell the Malfoy's everything if I let him go" Harry replied.

"I guess your right but that still doesn't make having a house elf right."

She said with a huff.

"Oh come off it Hermione" Ron said. "Now where can we find food?" Ron added looking at Kreature.

"Kreature will make food." He replied walking past them and into the kitchen's pantry.

"Sorry Creatur but I don't think that's a good idea, you might try to poison us" Harry said walking into the pantry to see all kinds of food imaginable.

"What ever master says" Kreature replied.

"So what do you guys want?" Harry said looking back at Ron and Hermione.

" Breakfast food sounds good" Hermoine said.

"Whatever just cook it" Ron said.

Harry laughed and went into the pantry to find his needed ingredients.

AFTER EVERYONE IS FINISHED EATING

"That delicious Harry, I didn't know you could cook" Hermione said putting her fork down.

Harry had made cinnamon pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Well after cooking for the Dursley's all the time I guess I got better." Harry replied taking one last bite.

"Those rotten Dursley's, horrible how they treat you Harry" Ron said after shoving his third plate of Harry's cooking down.

"Yeah well I won't have to go back to them now. Not for a while anyway" Harry said.

"So where are we going to go next?" Hermione said.

" I figured we could go to my parents old house, no one knows about that that I know of" Harry said.

GINNY

Ginny had just woke up. She had been tossing and turning all night and couldn't get much sleep. She looked over to her nightstand to see it was almost 1o'clock.

"Wonder why Mom didn't wake me up?" she said to herself.

Just then she felt something in her hand.

"What's this?"

She opened it to see Harry's all to familiar handwriting.

Hope you liked it. You get to see what she thinks about Harry's note in the next Chapter


	5. The Reaction

Sorry for keeping you. I did another chapter in my Inuyasha story so I have to do another Harry Potter. I hope you like the story so far. I do.

Notes: Read the Teen Titans stories by purplestar19. Her stories are called Dark in Me, Love and Jealousy, and Bounded. They are all really very good. She put an ad in her story so I'm returning the favor….Enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 5: The Reaction

Ginny read the note to herself.

Dear Ginny,

I'm sorry I have to leave you like this but it's the only thing I could think to do to keep you safe. I hope your not mad at me, I'll come back to you don't worry. I sorry I can't tell you where I am, and don't feel angry for taking Ron, he would have followed me even if I told him to stay (stubborn mule).

I'll send owls but you'll have to decipher them in order to figure out what I'm saying. Burn this letter when you're finished reading it. Stay safe.

Harry

P.S. I Love you.

She stopped and looked out her window. So many thoughts were going through her mind. _'He loves me?' _she thought to herself.

She smiled.

'_I know where you are Harry. I'm not going to follow him, I know he's going to come back to me……… there's no need.' _Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny put the note on her bed and walked downstairs slowly. Everyone was running around like mad.

"What's wrong mom?" Ginny said already knowing the answer.

"Your brother and Harry have run away" she said. "We talked to Hermione's parents and they said she was gone to, do you know anything about this Ginny?"

"No mom" Ginny said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"We're about to leave now, go get dressed, they have to be somewhere close." Mrs.Weasly said.

Ginny ran upstairs. She had to tell Harry that they were coming. If they got caught they would be dragged back here. Ginny grabbed a piece of paper and stared to write really fast.

Dear Harry,

My parents are coming. You had better get out quickly they'll find you. We're about to leave now so move quickly.

Ginny

P.S. I love you too.

Ginny had to get the letter to Harry quickly. She was about to go downstairs when she remembered that she hadn't gotten dressed. She grabbed a pair of jeans in the corner of her room and shoved them on. Then she picked a shirt from her closet and put on her shoes.

Ginny ran downstairs and tied the note to the family owl (forgot the damn things name, but he's the crazy old one that can't fly). The rest of the family was outside waiting for her to finish getting dressed.

"Take this to Harry, go as fast as you can." Ginny said panting from that lack of air.

The owl(damn my lack of remembering things) jumped off the window and fell to the ground._ 'Good thing we're on the first floor.'_ After a few hops the retarded bid finally started to fly.

I'm really tired right now and this is a good place to cut it off so I'll do another chapter soon. Oh and the chapters are going to start slowing down now that I'm going back to school soon.


	6. Leaving

Hi! I'm back and ready to update. I think this will be the only chapter for now because I want to do my Inuyasha story more than my Harry Potter story right now. But anyways thanks for waiting and I'll try to update more.

Notes: Read Bounded, Dark In Me and Love and Jealousy (Teen Titans) by purplestar19 and Twisted (Inuyasha) by me.

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6:

Errol (Thanks Pelletier and purplestar19) had been flying for a while and had finally found Harry. He had tried to stop but had crashed into one of the foggy windows.

"Ron, how did Errol know where to find us?" Harry said.

"I don't know, but it's not a good sign, my parents probably know where we are." Ron said picking up the letter that Errol had and handing it to Harry.

Harry read the note quickly.

"Guy's we have to go to my parents house" Harry said running to get his trunk.

"Why?" Hermione said.

"Ginny just wrote me, she said that Ron's parents are searching for us"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all grabbed their things and were ready to go.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Ron said.

"We'll fly" Harry said going into a closet and getting a broom for Hermione. "You do remember how to right?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione said.

"Good, now for our bags…umm…Kreature!" Harry said.

The little house elf came in slowly and looked particularly bothered by the fact that Harry had called him.

"Yes master?" He said annoyed.

"I need you to hide our trunks" Harry said.

"Yeas master" he said moving slowly toward them.

"Get a move on it!" Ron said angrily.

"Oh and Kreature don't tell anyone where we're going. You can't write it, draw it, or anything…if you do I'll have your head." Harry said not really meaning it.

"Harry how could you say something like that, you know house elf's…."

"Yeah, yeah Hermione we know already now let's go!" Ron said as the three walked out of the door.

End of chapter. I'm mad at this story right now cause it's not coming along well so I'm stopping here. Sorry. I'll update soon.


	7. Home Sweet Home

Alright. I'm back. Sorry to leave you guys hanging for such a long time. It seems that more people like Harry Potter than Inuyasha so I decided to do a quick chapter and maybe do another one tomorrow. I want reviews. If I don't get enough I won't update for a while and go back to my Inuyasha story.

Notes: Read stories by purplestar19, shonuff64, and me Inu5292

**On with the show.**

Chapter 7:

They all mounted their brooms and took to the sky. Hermione was having a harder time than Ron and Harry because she didn't have nearly as much practice as they did.

"Are you sure you know what your doing Hermione?" Harry said.

"Oh shut up Harry," she said as she wobbled a little.

"Fine, but if you fall, Ron's going to be the one to catch you" Harry said laughing.

"Very funny Harry" Ron said sarcastically.

"Harry how long is it going to take to get there?" Hermione said?

"A few hours I guess" Harry said.

"It would have been easier for us to just apperate wouldn't it?" Ron said.

"Yes but that way they could track us so get comfortable," He replied.

FEW HOURS LATER

They three had arrived Diagon Ally. Harry's plan was to go through the Leaky Caldron to his parents' house. He really had no idea where it was but hoped he could find it soon enough.

" So Harry what's your big plan?" Hermione said.

"There's no way you'll be able to find your parents house and you have no clue where they live" Ron said.

"We'll just have to go to the Dursley's, they'll know where it is." Harry said.

"I thought you hated them," Hermione said.

"I do but there to scared to do anything now that I have magic and you to" Harry said as they walked through the Leaky Caldron.

The three took a bus to the Dursley's and Harry knocked on the door. Who but Uncle Vernon to open the door.

"What do you want Harry?" he said in a mean tone.

"Move out the way Dursley" Ron said.

Just then Aunt Petunia and Dudley came from upstairs to see what the problem was.

"I will not tolerate being talked to that way in my own-"

"I suggest you move out of the way you crackpot old fool before I cast a spell on you that will turn your dear little Dudley all the way into a pig" Hermione said pointing her wand at Dudley as Harry and Ron started at her in amazement.

Vernon moved out of the way remembering how hard it was to try to explain the surgeons how Dudley had gotten a tail of a pig. Harry led them into the living room to sit down and wait for the Dursley's who followed and sat down also.

"Why are you here Harry?" Dudley said in sort of a stutter.

"I need to know where my parents lived," Harry said looking at the two adults…. especially his aunt.

"Why should I tell you that?" she said.

"So I can leave" Harry said.

She answered almost before Harry could finish his sentence.

"They used to live on the west side of London on 543 Lamppost Drive."(I just made that up. I'm so smart) She said. "Now leave"

"Thanks you that's all we'll be needing" Harry said as the three got up and walked to the front door.

The three left and ha d arrived at the house in 20 minutes. It was a HUGE house that was a pretty tan.

"Whoa!" Ron said.

Harry opened the door and walked in. _'why wasn't it locked? _He thought. Just then an elf that we all know and love appeared out of nowhere.

"Dobby?" Harry said.

"Harry Potter, so good to see you again sir." Dobby said kissing his shoe.

"Uh, thanks but that's not necessary" Harry said. "What are you doing here Dobby?"

"Dumbledore asked Dobby to keep care of Harry Potter's house, he said that Harry Potter would be needing it sometime soon" He said in his annoying little voice.

"Dumbledore is dead Dobby" Harry told him. "Snape killed him"

"Professor Snape killed Dumbledore, Dobby cannot believe this"

"Well it's true" Hermione said.

Ron was still amazed by the house. "Your parents must have been loaded huh Harry?" He said.

"Guess so" Harry said.

Dobby offered to give a tour of the house. They walked around to find that there were 4 master bedrooms, 15 bedrooms, and 5 bathrooms. There was also a game room, huge living and dining rooms, a library, a room just for the magic world, and an indoor pool.

"I think you should move here Harry" Ron said. "Then I could move in with you and live here"

9 PM THAT NIGHT

The three teens had spent the day playing in the game room and watching T.V and were now sitting in the living room having dessert.

"I really think I should move here," Harry said.

"The only thing is you would be away from the wizarding world," Hermione said.

Just then Dobby came in holding a letter.

"This is for Harry Potter," he said handing it to Harry.

Harry looked at the letter. It was bent and turning yellow from age.

"Who is this from Dobby?" Harry said.

"Dobby is not the right person to tell Harry Potter, he must open the letter," he said as he walked out of the room.

Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione and they sat on each side of him on the large couch he was sitting on.

Harry opened the letter to find………….

**I wonder who it's from? I'm not telling you. Don't you just love cliffhangers?**

**What I'm doing now: Typing what I'm doing now.**

**I bet you guys hate me right now.**


End file.
